The Pain of Clarity
by Jynxxed
Summary: [M for certain themes/Comments are encouraged/Enjoy/Lemon/Spoilers] Madness is a hell of a thing, sometimes it can cloud all emotions, especially when are the embodiment of madness. But sometimes maybe clarity is worse? This is a story about how Asura handles clarity at one of the darker points in his existence. [Bad summary/Bite me]


**Anime:** Soul Eater

**Pairing: **Arachne x Asura

**Rating: **M- suggestive theme

**A/N:** Copy right to respective owners, blah blah, hope you like it, blah blah, Pm with more ideas please, blah blah.

It was an average night in Baba Yaga castle. Both Mosquito and Giriko had retired for the night, along with other members of arachnophobia. The night guards whoever were wide awake and working like clockwork. Of course at night Arachne took the opportunity to be with the kishin Asura.

Currently, she was holding his head to her lap. He clung to her tightly body shaking, breath ragged.

"It's alright Asura I am here" she cooed gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. He flinched slightly, the skin scarves reacted by tensing and cringing at her caress.

"I won't hurt you it is alright," Arachne said with a frown almost hurt he would react with such paranoia "I promise, I will only protect you" the spider witch vowed her voice dropping to a soothing octave. Her spider webbed eyes remained on his "eyes" (the ones on the scarves).

"P-promise" the voice that replied was low and anxious, laced with a never-ending paranoia. Asura shifted to look up at her better the scarves shifted slowly revealing his face to her. This earned a please t and warm smile

"Of course" her hand slowly reached to touch his cheek, out of reflex the kishin covered his face once more. He rolled over slightly his back to her yet head still rested on her lap for the comfort. "You don't have to worry"

The earned a disgruntled grunt and a hesitant roll. He was looking up to her once more. Starring into the kind face of Arachne. Without giving much thought the male reached up pressing the tips of his fingers to her cheek. In response the witch pressed her cheek to his finger tips feeling the warmth, for a moment her eyes closed.

"Arachne..."

"Hm?"

"D-don't close your eyes" hints of fear echoed in his voice

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm worried" his breath hitched "worried you won't open them again"

The kishin pulled his hand away as he felt the tendrils of paranoia and insanity bite into his body. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breath and that nothing was real. Having spent enough time with him Arachne picked up on Asura's anxiety quickly. She began cooing sweet nothing's into his ear, her fingers pet his black and white hair tenderly. He jumped back putting a reasonable distance between them.

"D-don't you find me scary. . . A monster just like everyone else sees" the insanity was clear. His fingers began raking against his teeth as if he contemplating trying to swallow himself, something he often attempted in his fits.

"Of course I do" this only made him more panicked he took another step back "But it doesn't matter Asura" Arachne got up with a grace and dignity that was her own. He watched her cautiously. "I also want to protect you too" the she witch took both his hands in each of hers. He tensed.

"W-why"

There was a pause and what seemed like a lifetime passed. "Because I love you" Gently she pulled him into a sort of hug. The kishin's head now rested on her shoulder. He shuddered not out of fear but a sort of relief. Slowly his arms wrapped around her midsection in a tight hug. His head nudged her neck softly and without warning his teeth gently pressed a more tender area of her neck, this earned a rather breathless gasp.

Asura grinned focusing his attention on the spot knowing from experience it was one of her weak spots. He now dragged his tongue across the area earning more gasps and even now a slight moan. However before he could continue she stepped away.

"Hm?" Asura looked up curiously head tilted. However Arachne occurred no answer, merely still holding his hands she guided him to their bed. She sat on the edge of the bed one leg crossed over the other has she looked up to him with a gentle grin.

"Why don't you come sit with me" of course the kishin was more than to oblige her and came to her side like an obedient pet would. He laid his head on her chest letting out a happy sigh, this being a rarity for him since it seemed more often than not all he could express was anxiety and fear.

Arachne held him close to her chest, and his hands began to explore her rather curiously. Soon enough less than pure thoughts clouded both their minds. Asura leaned up to Arachne teeth and tongue playing with the skin of her neck. Soon the witch had her head burrowed in the nap of his neck, the scarves moved aside to allow her some space which she was more than happy to play with in return. Her teeth tugged his skin earned a shiver and a slight gasp.

Soon a simple night of reassurance became a night of passion. Both beings sharing in the pleasure the other gave, by the end of their festivities both lay in the bed, sweaty and out of breath. The spider witch's usual neat hair was slightly out-of-place with loose strands hanging about her face. Currently she lay beneath the cover body curled towards Asura, head resting on his chest. The kishin had his eyes closed, scarves around his face has if to protect himself, at the same time he was holding Arachne close, needing to feel the warmth of the witch's body

There was a silence between then for sometime has they contented themselves to listening to the others labored intakes of air. After some time it was Arachne who broke the silence

"I love you Asura..." She let out a sigh "I will always protect you" The madman smiled at this and soon drifted into sleep. When he woke the next morning, true to her promise she was still there, his head now rest in her lap and her eyes constantly flickered from him to the door. For a moment the kishin thought this is what love was but, he wouldn't know. He was an expert at madness, nothing else...

**Epilogue**

It had been sometime since that night, Asura wondered why put of all things would his mind flicker to that seemingly insignificant night. Then it hit him. He looked to the soul held in his hand, if one looked close enough they could see another soul was forming. Arachne, the former heretic witch, bow deceased by the hands of Asura, had been carrying his child. His heart skipped a beat and for a moment something lost to him resonated within his soul. It was clarity. He realized many things, that night wasn't insignificant at all, he loved her, she didn't have to die nor did the forming soul within her, he could've conquered the world with her and their child at his side. Though in one swoop he stole that from himself. He felt disgusted. He did consume the soul though, no point in wasting it, unlike all the others he had consumed this one tasted bittersweet and was spiced with regret for what he did to her and himself. He visualized her one last time, arms protectively around him, whispering comforting words to him. Soon though the vision faded has madness reclaimed him, he was alone save for the company of madness. He was going to finish what he started now, or at least die trying.

"I..I love you Arachne"


End file.
